Along with the rapid development of Bluetooth smart accessories, there are more and more users who are using Bluetooth smart watches. Over recent years, in particular, Bluetooth smart watches possess more and more functions and work with terminal devices in an increasingly close manner.
At present, one has to seek help from others for taking a photo of oneself with a camera. Moreover, the biggest problem is that the photos cannot be viewed immediately after photo-taking, making it extremely inconvenient.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be further improved and developed.